Finding Destiny
by stonecold13
Summary: I'm reposting this story bc I had no idea where I was going w it last time and I'm gonna change it up a little bit! EragonxHP crossover HGDM romance!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters sniff except Draconis (**someone else, not Draco Malfoy!!!!**) and the plot of course.

A/N- I have already posted this fanfic previously but I realized it was only going down the drain and I had no idea what I was doing…so this time I'm reposting it but I'm changing a couple of things around

Ch. 1 –Found

"Ron you insufferable git!! How dare you speak to me that way!" Hermione's voice rose with every word she said. Ron tried to shrink into the seat in the Gryffindor Common Room while Harry just looked at his red-headed- friend sympathetically. As Hermione finished her very long and dramatic speech, Harry tried (but failed miserably) to make a compromise.

"Hermione, I-"

"Harry! Don't try to patch up Ron's mistakes for him, he has to do it _**himself! **_"and with that she stormed out through the portrait.

"Bloody hell, she's mental."

Hermione stormed out of the castle and walked into the courtyard where the sun shown brightly. Hermione's honey colored eyes blazed with fury. She ran into the Forbidden Forest, walking, more like stomping, through the branches and trees. Her robes got caught and ripped as she yanked them out. "AARGH!!!" She went into the clearing of trees where Hagrid used to keep Grawp. Hermione sat on a rotting log and screamed her angers out. "I can't stand him!!!!!!" Ron had started yelling at her for talking to another boy… and they weren't even going out. He said that she couldn't see what was right in front of her. 'I'll tell you what I saw, an obnoxious, stupid, hot-tempered git.' She conjured up a stress ball, but then it popped in her grip. The poor little ball wasn't even close to escaping Hermione's wrath. Her anger soon turned to sorrow as she buried her face in her hands and cried until she didn't have anymore tears left. She wiped her eyes and prepared to go back to Hogwarts when something caught her eye. In a bramble of bushes and thorns underneath a tree, was a rock. Not just any rock, it was a midnight-blue, egg-shaped rock. Hermione cocked her head to get a better look at the mysterious boulder that caught her eye. She accioed it out of the bushes and examined it. In a way, it reminded her of Norbert's egg. Norbert was a baby dragon whose egg Hagrid won while gambling, except this egg was… different. Hermione's anger soon diminished and was instead replaced by curiosity. Hermione stuffed it in her robe and decided she would confront Dumbledore about her findings. Hermione started her journey back to the castle.

Hermione arrived at the stone gargoyle and pondered over what the password could be.

"Um… skittles? Crunch. Chocolate Frogs. Nerds. Reeses? Kit Kat?" The stone gargoyle jumped to the side, and Hermione knocked on the door that led to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, hello Ms. Granger, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Well professor, while I was in the gulp Forbidden Forest, I found something." Hermione said sheepishly. She pulled out the rock/egg from her robes. Dumbledore had to keep from gasping. "It kinda looks like Norbert's egg only different."

"Ms. Granger, I believe you have found a dragon's egg." Hermione's eyes widened. "Now Ms. Granger, if this egg hatches, you should inform me _**immediately.**_ It is imperative that you do so. If you may, don't tell anyone about it, not even Harry or Ron. Keep it safe and from peaking eyes." Hermione nodded in approval.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." Hermione left in a hurry to get back to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione bumped into something solid. "Ouch! I'm sorry I- oh, it's you." Hermione spat. Draco Malfoy smirked at her.

"Nice seeing you too, Granger."

"Get out of my way."

"No, I don't think I won't." Hermione had a very difficult time since it was a very narrow hallway, and rarely anyone passed through there.

"Malfoy, move. I'm not in the mood right now." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Touchy, touchy, my dear little mudblood." Hermione seethed. She finally tried a different approach.

"Draco, please move." Malfoy was so shocked that Hermione was able to push past him. "Thank you!" she yelled as she ran to the Gryffindor tower. As she ran she was greeted by a very annoyed Ginny.

"Hermione! Where were you?! You missed dinner!" Ginny questioned.

"Ginny, I'm not in the mood… I was in the library okay?" Hermione went up to her room. She had her own separate room since she was a prefect. Hermione put the egg in on the windowsill and charmed the door with powerful magic so that only she was allowed to pass in and out. Anyone who tried would be transported back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione found that she was very hungry, so she went down to the kitchens.

"Dobby is so glad to see Ms. Granger!!" Hermione was greeted by an ecstatic Dobby.

"Nice to see you too Dobby" Hermione grinned. "Um, if it's not any trouble can you maybe get me some of the leftovers from dinner?"

"Oh it's no trouble at all!! In fact, Dobby will give Ms. Hermione a full course meal!!" Dobby said delightedly. Hermione giggled. Dobby shuffled off into the crowd of other house elves.

"Fancy seeing you hear Granger," drawled a voice that Hermione knew all to well.

"Malfoy, I really don't feel like arguing right now." Hermione sighed.

"Who ever said I wanted to argue, I just want to talk." Hermione twitched, did he just say what she think he said. I think he did. Hermione looked at him suspiciously then motioned for him to sit.

"So how's life treating you?" he said as he sipped a cup of coffee that Dobby brought him.

"I… can't complain." Hermione ate her chicken. Malfoy nodded his head in approval. "So Malfoy, what gave you the impulse to talk to a mudblood like me?" Hermione batted her eyelashes; Malfoy winced.

"I guess I haven't had an intellectual conversation in a long time, and I needed one." Hermione shrugged. Hermione found his reply reasonable. "So are you and the Weasel together?" Malfoy rose a blonde eyebrow. Hermione snorted.

"I probably wouldn't go out with him even if he was the last boy on earth." Hermione spat.

"So you'd rather go out with me?" Malfoy asked.

"You're pushing it Malfoy," Hermione said with a menacing glare. Hermione looked at her watch. She lazily got up. "I have to go, I still haven't done my potions essay."

"Granger, its due 3 weeks from now."

"Yeah well, the faster the better. Hope to not see you again Malfoy." Hermione said and grinned with a twinkle of playfulness in her eyes. Malfoy chuckled.

"See you around."

Hermione slowly dragged her feet back to her room. She sighed and collapsed on her bed. She was so tired, and it was only 9 pm. Hermione fell into a dreamless sleep.

Hermione awoke the next morning at 11 am. 'Thank god it's Saturday.' Hermione sighed and lied awake in her bed. She heard a squeak and shot up. She heard a squeak again and saw it was coming from the egg. She approached the egg cautiously. The egg cracked. She gasped. The egg cracked even more, and soon a midnight blue head popped out, its beautiful eyes staring at her. She reached out to touch it. As Hermione touched it, she gasped as a white mark appeared on her palm. The dragon squeaked again. Hermione remembered Dumbledore's words and hid him under her robes and ran to his office as fast as her legs allowed her to. Hermione croaked the password and burst into his office.

"Ms. Granger, I presume this is about the egg?"

"Yes. Professor, it hatched." Hermione said. With that, she pulled the small creature out of her robes. "But the thing is, it doesn't look like any dragon I've ever seen before. What kind of dragon is it?"

"This dragon, Ms. Granger, is a dragon of an ancient species. Try to communicate with it with your mind." Hermione tried to say hello in her mind.

_Hello. _The dragon responded. Hermione gasped (she seemed to be doing that a lot).

_Hi._

_What are you going to name me?  
_

_You need a name? Well, are you a girl or a boy?_

_A boy._

_I shall name you…_she immediately thought of the dragon constellation…_Draconis, or Draco if you wish._

_Draconis is fine, Draco for short._

"Professor, the dragon's name is Draconis or Draco." Hermione announced.

"Very well, Hermione. By the way, when you touched Draco, did he live a small white mark where you touched him?"

"Yes." Hermione showed him her silvery palm.

"The gedwëy ignasia." Dumbledore muttered. He called Professor McGonagall in.

"Minerva, contact Lady Nasuada. Tell her we have found the new rider."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You already know, I own no one except Draconis the dragon.

Previously: "Minerva, contact Lady Nasuada. Tell her we have found the new rider."

Ok on with the story…

Ch 2- New Friends, New Enemies

Lady Nasuada paced in her office in King Orrin's castle located somewhere in Surda. She began to grow frustrated. Here they were coming to war, and they hadn't even found the new rider yet! Suddenly, she heard a pop, and in front of her stood Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus! To what do I owe this visit?" Nasuada asked formally.

"Lady Nasuada, we have found the new rider." Nasuada gasped. She hadn't been expecting this all of a sudden.

"What is his name? We need to start his training… I need to contact Eragon or possibly Arya immediately!!" Nasuada started pacing back and forth at a rapid pace.

"It is a girl, and her name is Hermione Granger." Dumbledore corrected. "She has already established a connection with the dragon, whose name is Draconis."

"Thank you for informing me first Albus. I will send Eragon and Saphira as soon as I can to start their training." Dumbledore bowed, and with a pop he was gone.

Hermione waited in Dumbledore's office for him to return. He walked in looking slightly aghast.

"Ms. Granger, I must inform you now and let you know that you are a rider."

"A what?"

"A rider is a person that has a connection established with a dragon. Long ago in a country named Alagaësia, there was a conflict between elves and dragons. They soon came together to try to make piece, so they created the riders." Dumbledore explained. "You will need much training. In fact, they are sending the only other rider in Alagaësia to come train you. Alagaësia is at war right now, and they need as many riders as they can. The fate of a country depends on you Hermione." That was the first time Dumbledore had ever called her by her first name.

"Now, once the dragon stands taller than you, they will start his training. But Eragon, the other rider, will start your training as soon as he arrives, which will be in a matter of days. "Remember, don't let anyone see Draconis. Keep him hidden until he grows taller than you, then you will take him into the Forbidden Forest or the Room of Requirement, where his training will begin. You may be excused."

Hermione put Draco in her book bag and left Dumbledore's office. She walked toward the Great Hall, where breakfast was being served.

_Do you have anything to eat? _The dragon announced itself.

_What do you like to eat?_

_Meat._

_I'm pretty sure I can get you something._

It was early in the morning, so there was still no one in the Great Hall. There were no Gryffindors, one or two Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff, and her favorite Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Hermione sat at her spot in the Gryffindor table and grabbed herself some pancakes. She slipped Draconis 5 sausages and a piece of bacon.

_Don't choke on the bacon!_ Hermione thought jokingly. The dragon looked at her questioningly before it devoured the meat it gave her.

_More!!_

_Now, now we don't want you to get fat, do we?_

Hermione ate her pancakes and some egg. Once she was satisfied, she relaxed and went over her potions essay.

"Hello Granger," Malfoy approached.

"Malfoy." She approved of his presence, he sat down.

"Um, Granger? Well, I was sorta wondering…canyouhelpmewithmypotionsessay?" Malfoy stuttered.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that," Hermione smirked, she had understood it perfectly.

"I said can you help me with my potions essay?" Malfoy said while glaring at her.

"Of course." Hermione smiled in a sickening way. "Meet me in the library at…(she looked at her watch) 1pm, its 12 pm right now. See you in an hour." And with that Hermione left on her way to the kitchens, where she was going to ask Dobby a favor.

Hermione was immediately greeted by Dobby as soon as she walked into the kitchens.

"Dobby, I need to ask you a favor."

"Of course Ms. Granger!! Dobby will do as you please."

"Well, you see I have a slight problem, and I am hoping you can take care of it. I have a dragon, and he needs to be fed constantly. So I am hoping that while I'm at lunch, you could come feed him for me? I'll feed him during breakfast and dinner."

"Of course!! Dobby would be delighted! The dragon is only a baby right?"

"Yes," Hermione gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you Dobby, you only have to feed him when I have class. So in other words, you can start on Monday."

"Ok!!! Goodbye Ms. Hermione!!"

Hermione shuffled out of the kitchens and into the library about 30 minutes earlier than she was supposed to meet Malfoy so that she could have some time to herself.

"Um hey Hermione!! I was hoping you would be here." Harry said nervously.

_Who's he? _Draconis asked.

_Just a friend._

_There's something important he needs to tell you._

_Oh really?_

"Hi Harry."

"Um, Ron really wants you to apologize to him, for you know yelling at him." Hermione became enraged.

"Tell Ron, that I don't give a damn what he thinks." Hermione said in a contained voice.

"Um, Hermione please. Just say you're sorry, you know how Ron can be."

"I'm not going to say sorry Harry. He has to do it because it was HIS fault." And with that she turned and left into the depths of the library, which was unknown to Harry. Soon Malfoy arrived and the brawl was forgotten.

"Why so grim?" 

"Don't want to talk about it, Ron is being an ass." Hermione muttered. "So what do you need help on?" With that Hermione explained to him the effects of the Polyjuice potion and what would happen if anything went wrong. They were working peacefully, when Ron burst into the library red in the face.

"Hermione, apologize!!!" he yelled at her.

"You want me to apologize, after what YOU said to ME." Hermione said in a deathly calm voice that made both Malfoy and Ron cringe.

"Yeah! I do."

"Ronald Weasley, you got mad at me, for talking to Terry Boot, and you want ME to apologize? Might I add, we're not even romantically involved." Hermione continued in the deathly calm voice.

"Hermione apologize, or I won't ever talk to you again."

"Ronald Weasley, I am not going to apologize." She huffed.

"Fine. You cold, heartless bitch." Ron glared. Then he looked at Malfoy. "And look at this!! You're fraternizing with the enemy now? This is all just to get me jealous isn't it?" Hermione lost it.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!!" Hermione bellowed. Ron's arms and legs clamped together and he fell forward. "Ronald Weasley, if you ever speak to me like that again, I will curse you into oblivion. Think I'm bluffing? Well, I'm not. After the Department of Mysteries in 5th year, I've learned a lot of dark magic, and I've learned how to defend myself. When I release you, I want you to leave." With that, Hermione released him and he scrambled off as fast as he could go.

_That wasn't very nice._

"He deserved it." Hermione said aloud.

"Excuse me?" Malfoy said. 

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself. Okay, forget about that. On with the lesson." Hermione said and dropped the subject.

'Note to self: don't ever get Hermione really pissed, it's ok to mess with her though.' Malfoy thought to himself.

Hermione sighed, so far… she was not having a very good day. The only good news she's had in a week was that she was a rider, and that she would be tutored by somebody named Eragon. How cool is that? Then it clicked, she would find a book on them!!

"Malfoy, I'll be right back." Hermione said.

_Keep yourself hidden _she told Draconis.

Hermione looked for 15 minutes before she decided that it was hopeless, she couldn't find anything on the subject… let alone on Alagaësia. With a frown, she returned to hers and Malfoy's desk.

"Ok Malfoy, looks like you're pretty much done. You don't need my help anymore."

"Granger? I uh... I have a proposition for you." Hermione looked at him with interest.

"Go on."

"How 'bout we call it a truce, and become friends." Malfoy looked uncertain. Hermione looked at him quizzically before accepting.

"I accept Malfoy."

"It's Draco, Hermione."

"Draco. Of course." Hermione smiled.

"Ms. Granger?" Madame Pince called from her desk. "I've just gotten an owl, Dumbledore wants to see you."

"Ok. Gotta go _**Draco**_ bye." Hermione said and with that went back to Dumbledore's office. She had been making a lot of trips to there lately.

"Ms. Granger, I have just been informed that Eragon and Saphira, his dragon, will be arriving in two days, on Monday." Dumbledore said.

"Ok, thank you Professor." Hermione went back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

_Who are Eragon and Saphira?  
_

_They're gonna be our mentors, and teach us all about being rider and dragon._

_Oh. Who was that boy in the library? He seems nice._

_That was Draco._

_He has the same name as me!_

_Yes I know, I named you after the dragon constellation._

Draconis's eyes were the same color as his scales, a dark blue, almost black. Those eyes bore into Hermione.

_Are there other dragons besides me and Saphira?_

_I don't know, that's a good question._

_I'm hungry. _

Hermione laughed. "Want some food?" The dragon snorted in approval. Hermione giggled. By now people were roaming through the halls. Hermione had to take him to the kitchens and feed him there. Hermione went back to her dorm and dropped Draco off there. She went back outside and found Ginny waiting impatiently for her.

"Hermione, what is wrong with you? You've been so preoccupied lately, like you've been in a nutshell or something. And then you got into a fight with Ron? He was only trying to help." Ginny scolded her.

"Trying to help? Ginny, you're brother was getting mad at me for talking to Terry. What is wrong with him?"

"That still doesn't give you a right to threaten him."

"What is wrong with you people!!?" Hermione cried exasperatedly. She stormed off; she ran outside and sat in her tree next to the Great Lake. She cried silently.

_Hermione?_

_Draco?? I thought our bond was only when we were together._

_I guess not. What is wrong? Did that boy Ron hurt you again? I swear once I grow I'll- _

_No it's not that, his sister confronted me though. Said he was trying to help. _

_You should talk to Draco Malfoy, he seems really nice. In fact, as I'm looking out the window, he's approaching the very tree you're sitting in. _

_You're looking out the window?! Make sure you aren't seen._

Hermione had become very fond of Draconis.

"Um, Hermione?" she looked down to see Draco looking up.

"Hey, come on up." Hermione looked away as he sat on the branch next to hers.

"Weasley must really drive you crazy huh?" Hermione let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, he does. At the moment, you're the only one who I can talk to that doesn't bring him up as a positive person."

"Does it annoy you?" Draco asked playfully.

"Yes." Hermione stressed the word.

"Well then, I think Weasley is the most brilliant person you could ever meet." He said mockingly. Hermione pushed him playfully, but not hard enough so that he fell over.

"Ugh, it's like people ENJOY tormenting me," Hermione rolled her eyes playfully. "Could you stop bothering for like two seconds and just listen to what I have to tell you?"

"Well, you are quite tormentable."

_Draco, should I tell Draco about you?...Whoa that sounded weird._

_Do you trust him? If you do, then tell him._

_I should wait. I don't think I trust him enough for a secret like this. After all, he could be trying to get close to me to give information to Voldemort right?  
_

_If you say so, whatever you think Hermione. Your choice._

_I'll wait._

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Draco asked.

"Well, I –"

"Hermione!! Hermione are you up there??" Neville asked. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. She climbed down from the tree.

"Hey um Hermione, Ron really needs to talk to you. I think he's gonna apologize!"

"Fat chance." Neville still hadn't noticed Malfoy and was surprised when he jumped down from the tree.

"What was he doing up there?" Neville stuttered, wide-eyed.

"We were talking, come on Neville. Bye Draco." Draco waved and walked away silently.

"Ok, so where's Ron?" 

"In the Common Room." Hermione and Neville walked silently and told the Fat Lady the password. When she walked in she found a pissed looking Ron and Ginny, and a very nervous Harry.

"Hermione, I demand that you apologize." Ron spat. Hermione smirked.

"Do we really have to go over this again Ron? I told you, I am not apologizing because there is no need for it."

"Hermione please apologize." Harry said in a small voice. Hermione looked at Harry with eyes that blazed with a desire he had never seen before. A desire to kill or severely hurt someone. Since when was Harry so meek?

"Harry, stay. out. of. this." Hermione spat. "I'm going to my room." Hermione had changed the charm on a door to whomever touches it besides her will have a very strong electrical shock pulse through their body. They will also have the feeling that they're burning and freezing to death at the same time, but it won't hurt them at all.

'Too bad.' Hermione thought to herself

_Are they creating trouble for you again? _Draco asked as she entered the room.

_Sadly yes, today Draco. I have made new friends, and new enemies. _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Draconis and the plot. Do we even have to go over this?

Previously: _Are they creating trouble for you again? _Draco asked as she entered the room.

_Sadly yes, today Draco. I have made new friends, and new enemies. _

Ch. 3- Eragon's Arrival

Eragon loved the feeling of the wind rushing through his hair. At the moment, he was flying with Saphira. They were on they're way to a place called Hogwarts to train the newest rider, a girl named Hermione Granger. Nasuada had shown Saphira a map that showed exactly how to get there. Glaedr's endurance training on Saphira really paid off. Now they were going take what they learned from Oromis and Glaedr, their mentors, and show it to Hermione and Draconis. What an interesting name, _Draconis._

_What are you thinking about Eragon?_

_Oh, just the new rider and her dragon. Aren't you excited that now we get to be the teacher instead of the student._

_Oh yes, ecstatic. I'd be jumping for joy if I wasn't flying._

_Must you be so sarcastic?_

_Um… let me think about it._

…

_I wouldn't have it any other way little one._

It was now night time and they stopped to sleep in a dark forest.

_Only one more day Saphira._ And with that Eragon fell into a deep sleep.

Hermione woke up to a loud squeaking sound. She groaned.

Today was Sunday, which meant they were taking a trip to Hogsmeade. She could finally let Draconis out in the forest for a little while when everyone was busy shopping. The only other person who knew she was a rider besides Dumbledore was McGonagall. Draconis was getting pretty big, in about 2 weeks he'd be taller than her. He was at her knee height at the moment.

_I'm hungry._

_Yes, I know. That's why I'm taking you to get something to eat. Come on, in the book bag you go._

_But I almost got crushed in there last time!!!_

_That's ok, you'll live._

Hermione took him to the kitchens where he ate about a pound of sausage and bacon. He really liked that stuff. Hermione had a bagel and some toast. It was 10 am, and the carriages for Hogsmeade were to leave at 12 pm. Hermione and Draconis went back to the dorm and Hermione got dressed in green tanktop with a white button up shirt over that, some jeans, and her Nikes. Hermione killed some time by reading a book about dragons that she picked up in the library. Everything she read in there did not pertain to Draconis at all. By the time she was finished, it was 11:30.

_Come on Draco, the carriages will leave in half an hour. You ready?_

_Do I really have to be in the book bag?_

_Yup._

Hermione saw the dragon glare at her and giggled. He was so adorable!! She walked down to the carriages and sat in an empty one. Soon the carriages were moving, and in a matter of minutes they had arrived at Hogsmeade. Hermione headed toward the Shrieking Shack where it was pure forest after that. She went about half a mile into the forest before checking to make sure it was safe, then pulling Draconis out of her bag. Draconis stretched his wings readily. In this light, his blue scales glittered beautifully catching the sun's rays. Hermione smiled at the small dragon.

"Can you fly?"

_I dunno._

"Are you going to try?"

_Yup._

And with that Draco flapped his wings and rose into the air. Hermione cheered him on, happy for his accomplishment. Hermione hadn't been this happy in a long time. Draco and she seemed to be establishing a stronger bond; they could feel each other's connection no matter where they were in the castle.

_Can you believe it? Saphira and Eragon arrive tomorrow!!_

_Yes, I know. But my training doesn't start until I grow taller than you._

_Yes but my training on Tuesday, once Eragon has had a good rest after that flight!!_

_Don't gloat._

_Hehe. _

Draco stuck his forked tongue out at Hermione and she giggled. She stopped as soon as she heard rustling in the bushes. Her eyes widened and she quickly crouched behind a tree.

_He's behind that big tree._

Before the person could react, Hermione pinned them up against the tree…her arm pressing against their neck, choking them.

"What the hell are you doing?" She hissed.

"Hermione?" Draco strangled out.

"Draco?" Hermione looked confused, but did not release his grip on him. "You better not tell anyone about this…including your little death eater pals," she threatened.

"I won't, and I'm not a death eater… but does Dumbledore know?" Draco asked rubbing his sore neck as Hermione released her vice-like grip on him.

"Yes."

"Oh, ok. What is it?"

"It's a dragon you idiot." Hermione said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What's its name?" Hermione smirked.

"Draco."

"What?"

"Draco."

"Huh? What's his name?"

"Draco!!"

"What?!"

"The dragon's name is Draco!!" Hermione said between giggles at Draco's stupidity. She had already forgiven him for his previous crime.

"Oh," Draco said, then smirked. "Did you name it after me?"

"You wish. His real name is Draconis, after the dragon constellation. Draco for short."

"Oh," Draco seemed disappointed.

_His attraction for you is obvious._

_He doesn't' like me._

_Does too._

_Does not._

_Does too._

_Does not._

_Does too._

_Does not._

_You like him too don't you._

_Don't even go there Draco. _Draconis looked at her knowingly with those dark blue orbs of his.

"Promise not to tell Draco, please."

"I promise. Where'd you get him?"

"I found his egg in the Forbidden Forest. Then he hatched."

"Oh."

"Well, I have to go now, I guess I'll be off then."

"Wait, Hermione. What are you gonna do when he gets bigger?"

"Train him."

"To what?"

"To kill." Draco winced.

"Why?" he asked hesitantly.

"Because there is a country at war, and apparently they need our help."

"Oh. What country?"

"You've never heard of it."

"Try me."

"Ok, fine then.Alagaësia" Hermione smirked as she saw Draco's face become puzzled.

"Told you you've never heard of it."

"Whatever, do you want to spend the rest of the day with me?"

"Um, well…" Hermione looked at Draconis apprehensively.

_He likes you, just admit it._

_Shut up._

_Touchy, touchy._

_You sound like him, did ya know that?_

_Looks like all Dracos think alike then. _And Hermione sweared that if he could've, he probably would've cackled. Hermione twitched at the thought. She stuffed him back into her bag, making sure he was concealed.

"Sure." She smiled at Draco. With that, she and Draco walked back to Hogsmeade.

Eragon could almost swear he saw the castle at a far distance. Ever since his training with Oromis and the gift of the dragons, he could see for miles and miles. He and Saphira decided they wouldn't stop for the night, since just a couple more hours and they would be there. In just a little while, Eragon and Saphira had arrived at the castle. It was around 10pm at night, and they were both exhausted. They walked up to the entrance of the castle, as they were about to knock, an old man opened the door.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster here. I presume you are Eragon and Saphira." Eragon nodded his head and Saphira grunted. This guy seemed way too happy for an old man.

"Come, I have a room especially prepared for the both of you." They walked through endless halls and staircases until they arrived at a portrait of a dragon. _How ironic. _

"The password is gillyweed. I hope you have a good night's rest." As Dumbledore said gillyweed, the portrait opened and expanded to Saphira's size so both of them could fit. They walked into the room and found it absolutely massive. There was a rug for Saphira to curl up on and a bed for Eragon to sleep on. There was a large bookcase filled with… wouldn't ya know it, books. There was also a desk for him to write notes.

"Now, by tomorrow, we will probably have Hermione and Draconis move in too. With that I bid you good night." Dumbledore nodded and left. Eragon collapsed onto the bed and died (not literally).

Hermione woke up and dressed quickly, she somehow knew that they had arrived. She grabbed Draco without bothering to put him in her book bag and stuffed him in her robes. He squawked in protest. She ran to Dumbledore's office and burst in.

"They've arrived haven't they?" Hermione said excitedly.

"Yes Miss Granger, but they are exhausted from the past few days of flying, so give them about 5 hours more of sleep. In the meantime, I would like you to pack you trunk, for you will be moving into they're room.

"Yes sir."

_Five more hours? I can't wait that long._

_Wow, and I thought I was impatient._

_You have the talent of getting on people's nerves, did you know that?_

_I'm hungry._

Hermione twitched. She redirected her path from the Gryffindor tower to the kitchens. Might as well get used to this, this is gonna be her routine for the next couple of days until Saphira teaches him how to hunt. Hermione got Draco his usual 5 pounds of meat and then headed toward her dorm to start packing. Two hours later, she had everything ready to go waiting in the Great Hall. She had left all her belongings in one corner of the gigantic room.

"Oh crap, we have classes today!!" Hermione moaned. Now she wouldn't get to meet Eragon and Saphira until lunch later on that day. Hermione pouted at no one in particular. It was 8am in the morning and classes started at 10am. It had been 3 hours since she had seen Dumbledore. Who knows maybe they would wake up earlier, hopefully, maybe?

"Ms. Granger? I presume you have your belongings ready?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes sir," Hermione nodded obediently.

"Well good news for you, they're awake and are currently awaiting our arrival. Now, if you would please follow me." Hermione levitated her things with one hand while carrying Draco under her robes in another. They arrived at the portrait of the dragon and Dumbledore said the password (gillyweed). There curled up on the floor was Saphira, and on the couch was Eragon. Eragon stood up as they walked in. He looked at Hermione and then at Draco. Eragon looked too beautiful to be human, but to rugged to be elf. Saphira was a sapphire colored dragon with piercing eyes just like Draconis. Hermione sucked in a breath. She was absolutely elated, and she was having a VERY hard time containing her excitement.

"This is Eragon and this is Saphira, I will leave you to get to know each other better. Ms. Granger, you will not be having classes today."

"Thank you Professor," and with that Dumbledore left.

"Hello, you must be Hermione, and that must be Draconis."

_I prefer Draco, thank you._

Eragon smiled at the dragon. "This is Saphira."

_Hello._

_Hi. _Hermione greeted.

_Pleased to meet you. _Draco said.

"So Hermione, what have you learned about your dragon?"

"I know that we have a bond and we can talk to each other wherever we are in the castle."

"When did your bond form?" Eragon asked curiously.

"Um… a little after he hatched." Hermione scratched her head.

"That's unnaturally fast…" Eragon mumbled to no one in particular. "Tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Um ok. Well, I'm 16, I'm the smartest witch in Hogwarts, um… I have a really short temper, and I guess that's the really general part. What about you?"

"My name is Eragon. I am 17 years old. I was raised on a farm where I learned how to hunt and found Saphira. I've been with her helping the Varden, a group that oppose the government and Galbatorix, the king, ever since."

"When will we begin our training?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Right now. We will go outside, and Saphira will stay with Draco and teach him the history of the dragons." Hermione nodded in approval. Hermione and Eragon walked through the corridors and down many staircases.

"How do you find you're way through this place?"

"You get used to it after 6 years." Hermione shrugged. Many girls whom they had passed by followed them marveling at Eragon. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She passed Ron, Harry, and Ginny who stared in confusion. She also passed Draco who just cocked his eyebrow at her. She and Eragon walked into a clearing next to the great lake, where they sat down across from each other.

"We are going to start with the ancient language. What do you know about it?" Eragon asked.

"Um, nothing." Hermione avoided his eyes. Eragon let out a laugh.

"Well we'll start from the beginning then. The ancient language is used for magic and making oaths. The elves use it as their native language. If you promise something in the ancient language, there is a bind that makes you keep that promise. King Galbatorix, the ruler we are fighting against, uses it to his advantage. He makes riders swear their allegiance to him in the ancient language." Eragon preached about the ancient language. Hermione listened intently. "I have some scrolls for you back in the room. Take some time to read them so you can learn to read, write, and speak the language without even having to think about it. There will be an elf arriving soon, Arya. Now, one of the most important things in the elvish race is the manners. So we'll learn about that first. When one elf meets another, they stop and touch their first 2 fingers to their lips to indicate that "we shall not distort the truth during our conversation." This is followed by the phrase 'Atra esterni ono thelduin' to which one replies 'Atra du evarinya ono varda.' And if you are being especially formal, a third response is made: 'Un atra mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr.' These mean 'May good fortune rule over you, peace live in your heart, and the stars watch over you.' If you greet someone with greater status than yourself or if you wish to honor a subordinate, then speak first. If you greet someone with less status than yourself, speak last. But if you are uncertain of your position, give your counterpart a chance to speak, and if they are silent, speak first. That is the rule."

"How interesting," Hermione blinked.

"The scrolls I am going to give you were given to me by my mentor, Oromis. They will teach you much about the elven culture, the riders, and the ancient language. Take some time to read over them in your spare time." Eragon explained.

"Yes Eragon," Hermione nodded. Eragon went over manners, and the general concept of the ancient language for the rest of the day.

"Ok, we're done for today." Eragon stood up and helped Hermione up.

"Well, that's perfect. It's just about time for dinner," Hermione said. She led him to the Great Hall and they sat down at the Gryffindor table. They made small talk with each other while everyone else just stared.

Dumbledore stood up and caught everyone's attention by tapping his glass.

"Everyone!! I would like to welcome a guest that will be staying with us for the next few weeks. Eragon? Would you please stand up?" Eragon stood up and the girls who hadn't already seen him gasped. "He will be helping Ms. Granger on special training that she will be going through." Eragon sat down. All the female population in the Great Hall looked at Hermione enviously. "You may continue eating, that is all."

"What'll she be training fer Professor Dumbledore?" Hagrid asked curiously at what one of his favorite students could be doing.

"Hagrid, we have found our next rider, and Eragon will be training her." Hagrid's eyes widened.

The next day, Hermione and Eragon went outside bright and early to train. They sat down in the soft grass near Hagrid's hut.

"Do you know anything about scrying a person?" Eragon asked to test her knowledge.

"Um, no sir."

"Well, when you scry someone, or someone scrys you. They enter your mind and can see anything they want to. You must learn to retaliate this. The most simple method is to put barriers around your mind. Now I'm going to scry you right now, try to stop me." Hermione felt him enter her mind, and it was not a good feeling. She tried to push him out but failed.

"So it's kind of like Legilimency and Occlumency." Hermione muttered.

"That was very good for your first try. You will only get better through experience. Once you learn to do that, you will learn to open your mind to everything around you." Eragon went over their training.

"But isn't that the opposite of what I just did?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it is. But you will learn the meaning of that later. Since this is our first day, you are free to ask questions about me." Eragon said as he looked at her.

"Ok. Well, when I saw you I was wondering, what are you? Because you don't look like a human, but you don't look like an elf either." Hermione wondered.

"I am human. The bond of riders was created for elves and dragons, but later on, dragons picked humans as their riders too. If you are a human rider, as you progress in your training you're features will become more elf like. Your ears will become pointy, your skin will become fairer, and your face will become smooth and angled as an elf. But you will still have human traits. Another advantage you get when you become a rider is that your senses sharpen, and you get physically stronger than any human being." Eragon explained.

"That's unbelievable!!" Hermione said. "Is ancient magic different from our magic?"

"Very. You're magic requires a wand and ours doesn't, but ours requires energy. Our magic drains your energy so you have to find spell you may use that will not drain your energy as much as other spells that do the same thing."

"Was Saphira always hungry when she had just hatched?" Eragon laughed.

"Yes she was. Oh, and one more thing. Once you learn the ancient language, that is the language I will want you to speak to me in. No other language." Eragon said sternly.

"Yes, Eragon."

"Good, what time is it? I'm hungry."

"Its time for dinner." Hermione said, and chuckled at his uncanny likeness to Draco. They walked back up to the Great Hall, eager for food after five hours of training. Eragon sat with Hermione at the empty side of the Gryffindor table. Many girls looked at her in jealousy. Eragon stuffed his plate with food and, Hermione noticed, there was no meat.

"Why don't you eat any meat?" Hermione asked curiously.

"In time you will understand, but until then, I don't want you eating any meat." Eragon said. Hermione nodded but looked at him in disapproval. "So who are your friends here?" he asked starting up a conversation.

"Um, they (she pointed at Harry, Ginny, and Ron) _**used**_ to be my friends, but until they apologize I'm not talking to them. He's my friend, his name is Draco Malfoy. And there are a few other people.

"Oh."

Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore were watching them from afar.

"Do you think she'll be ready in time Albus?"

"I hope so." Dumbledore replied. "She and Eragon are our only hope for defeating Voldemort and Galbatorix. Lady Nasuada, of the Varden, suspects that it is a matter of time before they join forces."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except Draconis

Previously: "I hope so." Dumbledore replied. "She and Eragon are our only hope for defeating Voldemort and Galbatorix. Lady Nasuada, of the Varden, suspects that it is a matter of time before they join forces."

Ch 4- Transformations

A few days later…

"Hermione, tomorrow we will start your physical training. I will teach you how to fight with a sword, and I will give you exercises to make you more flexible." Eragon discussed during lunch. "We will also go over your mental training. Anytime you need me, just call out my name in your mind like you do so with Draconis. I will be able to hear it, and we can carry on from there. I want you to become more comfortable with me. Feel free to ask me questions. From now on, consider me more than just a teacher."

Hermione smiled at his hospitality. He seemed really nice and eager to get to know her better. Hermione took a bite out of her salad. "Do you have a strong bond with Saphira?"

"Yes I do. Soon your bond will become just as strong. You will learn to be able to think as one, to be one. Draconis will be your consciousness, as you will be his." Eragon answered. Draco approached them.

"Um, Hermione? Can I talk to you for a second?" Draco asked.

"Sure, sit down." Draco eyed Eragon suspiciously. "Whatever you tell me, you can tell Eragon. He won't tell anyone." Hermione smiled.

"Well, I was kinda hoping I could speak to you in private." Draco eyed her.

"Fine."

Draco dragged her outside the Great Hall and into the corridors.

"Whose he?" Draco looked at her.

"I told you!! He is the one that is going to train me." Hermione said exasperatedly.

"For what?" Draco pushed the matter further.

"I told you! We can't talk about it here, someone could overhear." Hermione eyed the darkened hallways cautiously. "The matter that we discussed at Hogsmeade? Remember?" Draco thought for a minute before understanding.

"Oh yeah."

"Now don't tell anybody, or I will slit your throat." Hermione glared menacingly, "or get Draco to do it for me." Draco looked at her confusedly before understanding again. He winced. They went back into the Great Hall.

_What was that about Hermione?_

_Oh, nothing. He was wondering what you were training me for._

_And? What did you say?_

_I told him the truth, he already knew about Draconis anyway. He caught a glimpse of him in the forest. _

_Oh. Will he tell anybody?_

_Probably not, I threatened him anyway._

_That works._

Hermione sat down across from Eragon and finished her meal. They went back the dragon room, and Eragon pulled out the scrolls for her. Hermione greeted Draconis and had a small conversation. Once Eragon handed the scrolls to her, Hermione looked through them in awe and delight.

"I will try to pick up the ancient language as fast as I can." Hermione smiled at him. Eragon smiled back. In a little while, she would have to go on her nightly patrol with one of the prefects. She believed that prefect was either Draco or Terry Boot. Hermione waited and talked to Eragon before she went out on duty. She was supposed to meet Terry in the Great Hall.

"Hey Hermione," Terry greeted.

"Hi Terry," Hermione replied. They walked in silence through the bottom floors. Ron and Draco had the top floors that night. As Terry and Hermione were finishing the last floor they had to patrol, they heard a yell and then a thud. Hermione gasped. She ran up 3 flights of stairs to see Ron and Draco beating the crap out of each other.

"What is going on here? Expelliarmus!!" Ron and Draco flew apart. She binded them in ropes. "What happened?"

"Malfoy attacked me!!" Ron snarled.

"That's not true you stupid weasel!!" Malfoy retaliated.

"Shut up ferret boy!!"

"Both of you shut up!!" Hermione screamed. "Draco, explain to me what happened."

"We were arguing, and then he lunged at me," Draco sneered. Hermione pushed into his mind slightly, she found he was telling the truth. She was starting to get pretty good at this.

"About?"

"Why was he talking to you during dinner outside the Great Hall, huh?" Ron yelled.

"Why do you need to know? It was none of your business, Ronald Weasley!!" Hermione was really starting to lose it.

_Control yourself Hermione. _Draconis's voice popped into her head.

_At the moment, that is very hard._

"Detention, Ronald Weasley!!" Hermione yelled. "Tomorrow at 8pm with Snape." She smirked.

"Fine." Ron got up, having recovered from her spell, and stomped off beet red.

"Draco, did you finish your rounds?" Hermione asked.

"No. In fact, as soon as Weasley got here, he lunged at me. Bloody weasels." Draco muttered to himself.

"Terry, we're done. So I'll just finish up with Malfoy here."

"Will you be ok?" Terry said while indicating toward Draco.

"I'll be fine." Hermione nodded. She and Draco patrolled silently. Hermione sighed.

_I think I held myself pretty well._

_That you did, I'm surprised you didn't kill that boy, Ron._

_Haha, thanks Draco._

_Your welcome._

_I didn't get to tell you what Saphira taught me. Guess what? There are other dragons out there!!! Two of them are evil, but there is one that is hidden in a place called Ellesmera. She said that he was her mentor. His name was Glaedr. Isn't that cool?_

_Of course it is._

"Hermione?" Draco looked at her as she giggled at Draconis's enthusiasm.

"Oh nothing, just thought of something funny." Hermione smiled. They finished their patrol and were soon off to bed.

The next few weeks passed by quickly. Hermione kept up with her classes and her training. Draconis was now taller than her, and he had begun his physical training as well. Hermione had learned to scry people and prevent herself from being scryed. She began to talk to Harry again but still ignored Ron and Ginny. Hermione had now mastered the ancient language, and her conversations with Eragon were spoken only in that language. Since Hermione had mastered putting up the barriers in her mind, Eragon taught her to keep her mind open and take in everything around her. Everyday she would sit outside for an hour to meditate. She would find that the lake and dirt were swarming with an infinite amount of creatures. Hermione could feel the impulses that rabbits and squirrels had. Hermione realized that elves did not eat meat because they knew how creatures strived to survive. She felt as though, when she meditated, she was one of the creatures. She could feel their wants and their fears, their hopes and their dreams. Hermione had become a fair swordsman or woman in this case. She was still nowhere near as good as Eragon. Hermione learned and excelled in the use of ancient magic. She also learned how to control her emotions. She and Draconis had to establish a stronger bond so that they knew what each other's lesson was about just as if they had been there because Eragon and Saphira would quiz them on it.

Draconis, on the other hand, was learning aerial tricks, stunts, and endurance. Once he learned to breathe fire, which he was very proud of, Saphira made him hold his fire until he could no more. At first he could only hold it for about 5 minutes, but know he could hold it for half an hour and sometimes more. He and Saphira got along very well and trained in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest. Draconis know hunted on his own or with Saphira. He learned some of the ancient language.

One month later, Hermione went and sat down for breakfast with Eragon. She and Eragon ate breakfast together and with no one else. Eragon started noticing the elf –like features appear. The changes happened quicker on her than they did on him. Her hair now tamed itself, her eyes slanted slightly upward, her ears were pointier than a regular human's, and her skin was fairer and almost flawless. Her senses sharpened, and she gained a lot of strength very quickly. She and Eragon had become very close and were like brother and sister. They only spoke in the ancient language to each other.

"Good morning," Eragon greeted. They would not see each other in the dragon room because Hermione woke up an hour earlier than Eragon. By now, Dumbledore had announced about her being a rider and of the company of 2 dragons.

"Good morning Eragon," Hermione beamed. She ate a muffin and some toast. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me today?"

"What's Hogsmeade?" (remember they're talking in the ancient language so no one can understand them)

"It's a place where you can buy stuff. Basically we take a day off on Sundays." Hermione explained.

"Ok then, sure." Eragon agreed.

"Hi Hermione." Harry came up to them. "I haven't talked to you in a while, how have you been."

"I'm good, sit down." Hermione patted the bench next to her. Harry obeyed.

"Hi, I never formally introduced myself to you. I'm Harry Potter." Harry stuck out his hand for Eragon to shake. His green eyes glistening with enthusiasm.

"I'm Eragon Shadeslayer. Pleased to meet you." Eragon shook Harry's hand.

"Are you in any of the houses?" Harry asked.

"No. My sole purpose for being here is to train Hermione." Eragon answered.

"Oh. Hermione doesn't even really belong to Gryffindor anymore. She's never around." Hermione blushed.

"Harry!!" Hermione nudged him softly. Well for her it was softly, Harry thought it hurt QUITE a bit.

"Ouch!! That hurt, 'Mione!" Harry rubbed his arm.

"Whatever. I have to go, I haven't done my charms essay and it's due after lunch. I'll see you in a little while Eragon, bye Harry!!" Hermione ran off.

"How long have you known Hermione?" Eragon questioned.

"Um, about 6 years I think. I met her here at Hogwarts. Ron, her, and I have been friends ever since. Well, me and Ron have. She got into a huge fight with him." Harry explained.

"Which one is Ron?" Eragon looked as Harry pointed to his red-headed friend.

"So are you and Hermione close?" Harry asked trying to make it seem casual.

"We've gotten closer as time progressed, we're pretty close now." Eragon answered.

"Really?" Harry raised a brow. Eragon inwardly rolled his eyes.

"I really need to get going, bye Harry." Eragon walked off gracefully Harry observed.

_Saphira?_

_Yes?_

_Is Hermione in the Dragon Room?  
_

_Yes._

_Ok, thank you._

Harry noticed that Hermione had changed a lot. He didn't think she noticed it though. She seemed more…elegant. Her features were more defined and yet softer at the same time. Harry felt really weird feelings for her and he didn't like it. He really wished Ron would apologize to her already. Too bad he was as stubborn as Voldemort was evil. Harry sighed. He was always stuck in these friendships.

"Hi Harry," Ron greeted as he walked through the portrait.

"Can't you just apologize Ron? I'm getting really sick of this. And if you don't apologize soon, she's going to hate you altogether." Harry said.

"Never, I'm not the one who needs to apologize." Ron crossed his arms. Harry sighed. Ron was hopeless.

"Fine whatever. But when she sicks her dragon on you, don't come crying to me." Harry closed the subject.

"She has a dragon?!" Ron eyes bulged.

"Where have you been? Of course she has a dragon, have you noticed you never get to see her except during classes, breakfast, and dinner. If you're lucky, you'll see her during lunchtime. And what do you think Eragon's here for? Oh yeah, he's just enjoying the view. You're completely clueless to what's happening around you Ron!!" Harry cried. Ron still couldn't get over the fact that Hermione had a dragon.

"So will you apologize?"

"Are you crazy? Of course not." Harry groaned in frustration.

Hermione got ready to go to Hogsmeade. She put on some jeans, a t-shirt, and her robes over that. Saphira and Draco were in the Forbidden Forest training. They were no longer allowed in the room, only at night. Hermione put her hair in a ponytail and waited for Eragon in the Dragon Room. She and Eragon talked about almost everything now. She told him about her troubles with her friends, and he told her about his troubles with an elf named Arya, whom he liked.

"Hermione? Have you ridden Draconis yet?" Eragon asked as if remembering.

"No, why?" he smirked. 

"I think its time you finally rode him."


End file.
